Marathon-class heavy cruiser
Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 42 |width= |height= |engine=Deuterium fusion reactor |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |hull-title=Superstructure |hull= titanium-A battle plate |mass=100,000 tons (200,000,000 lbs)Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 53 |armament=*2 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons *Oversized Archer Missile pods (60 missiles each) *50 mm Point-defense guns *5 Fusion rockets |complement=*24 Longsword interceptorsHalo Encyclopedia, page 251 *Pelican dropships *Marines *ODSTs *HEVs *Warthogs *Scorpions *Hornets |era = Human-Covenant war |affiliation = UNSC Navy }} The Marathon-class heavy cruiser is a cruiser classification used by the UNSC Navy. The class was meant to be a replacement for the aging s. Their numbers are limited and they are usually commanded by the highest-ranking officers. Nearly all Marathon-class cruisers were destroyed during the Battle of Earth, and were subsequently replaced by the . Class History Human-Covenant war During the early years of the Human-Covenant war, Marathon''s played a crucial role in defending the outer colonies, although most were destroyed in the duration of the war. The would fight and be destroyed by the Covenant at the Battle of Biko.'Halo: First Strike' (2010), ''Tug o' War The , as part of Battlegroup X-Ray, was part of the Second Battle of Harvest. Multiple Marathons were also part of the Battle of Alpha Aurigae.Halo Wars: Genesis - page ?? The would fight during the Harvest Campaign and be destroyed. Later Years The remainder of these cruisers were slowly reassigned to the defense of the Inner colonies in the latter years of the Human-Covenant war.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 162 At least 4 Marathon cruisers were a part of the Battle of Camber.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1HzVcl52qY Halo 2: Anniversary - Terminal 2 - ONI File: Honor Bound] The would engage the Covenant at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. By this time, there were twenty UNSC cruisers left in the Fleet. At least two cruisers, the and the , would participate in the Fall of Reach. Both ships would end up being destroyed. At least eight, including the , the and the , were present in the Fifth Fleet during the Battle of Earth.Halo 2, campaign level Cairo Station One was taken from Earth and was added to [[Battlegroup Stalingrad|Battle Group Stalingrad]] for the Battle of Onyx. Post-war Following the introduction of the , most of the surviving s and Marathon-class heavy cruisers were decommissioned, with just a handful of them remaining in service.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 191 Design Details At 1192 meters long, Marathon-class heavy cruisers are approximately three times the length of a UNSC frigate. They are equipped with thick layers of Titanium-A armor, and are able to sustain far greater damage than any UNSC frigate or destroyer. Due to their size, durability and firepower (2 MACs as well as dozens of oversized Archer Missile pods), these massive vessels are commanded by UNSC Admirals and primarily served as flagships for UNSC fleets. They were considered extremely valuable in terms of firepower and armor, and it was seen to by the UNSC admiralty that they were only used in the most dire and occasional of circumstances. Ships of the Line Trivia *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Marathon classification is erroneously identified as a carrier.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 212 *The name Marathon is a reference to Bungie's ''Marathon'' game series. Gallery Renders and Size Comparisons H2A_CinematicRender_MarathonHeavyCruiser-Back.jpg|Cinematic render of the Marathon-class cruiser's back. H2A_CinematicRender_MarathonHeavyCruiser-Front.jpg|Cinematic render of the Marathon-class cruiser's front. H2A_CinematicRender_MarathonHeavyCruiser-Front-Close.jpg|Cinematic render of a more detailed look of the Marathon-class cruiser's front. H2A_CinematicRender_MarathonHeavyCruiser-Side.jpg|Cinematic render of the Marathon-class cruiser's side. SpartanGames_Render_Marathon_Model_2View.jpg.jpg|A render of the Marathon-class cruiser for Spartan Game's Halo tabletop miniatures game. SpartanGames_Render-Comparison_Epoch-Marathon-Paris-Model_SideView.jpg|A size comparison between the , the Marathon-class cruiser, and the . Exterior UNSC Prophecy.png|The UNSC Prophecy. Humanfleet.png|''Marathon''-class heavy cruisers on a video display of the Fifth Fleet. Marathon-class Cruiser.JPG|A Marathon-class heavy cruiser near Cairo Station. UNSC Say My Name.jpg|A view of the UNSC Say My Name via a glitch. Marathon_Nebula_HIRES.jpg|A Marathon-class, under escort by Longsword fighters. 375848-unsc_ship_marathon.jpg|A Marathon-class heavy cruiser in combat marathonfiring.JPG|A Marathon-class heavy cruiser's engines attempting to re-light after taking a direct hit from a Covenant Assault Carrier. Note John-117 in the foreground. MCC_Marathon_Cruiser.png|A Marathon-class cruiser getting destroyed as seen in the Halo: The Master Chief Collection Announcement Trailer. Interior H3ODST PreparetoDropCinematic.jpg|ODST's gathered around a holo-table inside a Marathon-class cruiser. Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' **''Tug o' War'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' **''Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach - Boot Camp'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' Sources ru:Тяжёлый_крейсер_класса_"Марафон" Category:Human Spacecraft Classifications